


My Wrist to Keep

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Comedy, First Kiss, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, NSFW discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good old-fashioned hand-cuff fic as Lance and Keith are instructed to bond by being around each other (a lot)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://insomniac-arrest.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wrist to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> happens somewhere during episode two in the castle

Lance assumed Allura was inspired by their food-fight good times, and probably sadism. Mostly the sadism.

“Alright, what if I have to itch my ass?” That was Keith, looking more terse than usual.

“Use your other hand then,” Lance responds quickly, throwing his free hand into the air in exasperation, “also, you can’t say _ass_ around a princess.” He hissed to the other boy.

Keith ignores him. “ _Ass_.” He whispers back without blinking an eye.

“No.” He grits through his teeth.  
  
"As-”

“You two need to learn to work together,“ Allura says cheerily as she interrupts, "and appreciate each others strengths! It is a bond bracelet– it will release you once you are closer.”  
  
“We are standing a foot from each other princess, which seems close enough. I could catch jerk, princess, I’m a good person, I don’t want to catch asshole.” Lance tries to sound reasonable, Allura stood with a stern smile on her face.

She clipped the lock closed, “paladins.” It sounded like a threat, a new plastic friendship bracelet hung between them.

They grumble and Lance side eyes Keith, “this is your fault.”  
  
“Don’t start with me.” He whispers back at him and they stand with an abject chill in the air.

The princess starts in across the rest of the room and leaves the two of them mull over the new development.

“This isn’t kinky…Is it?”  
  
Keith makes some sort of groan back at him, and they try to find something to do with themselves.

————————

Lance stood fully clothed in a 5 by 5 bathroom with the steam forcing his shirt to cling to his body and raising his annoyance level from simply ‘Texas sized’ to ‘Jupiter in a growth spurt.’

“Hand me the soap.” Lance looks up at the ceiling.  
  
“I’m not handing you the soap.”

“It was left out there, just hand me the soap.” Keith snaps back.

“You’re the one who insisted on taking a shower in the situation we were put in. So no.”  
  
“Excuse me if some of us aren’t dirty gremlins who only shower once a month. We just got our asses kicked in the simulator, that was _sweating_ genius.” And yes, Lance had noticed Keith had been sweating, he didn't dwell on that fact.  
  
"I showered yesterday, once a day is just overkill. You clean, soap-obsessed, uh,” he struggles for insults for people into hygiene, “ _pretty boy_.”

The air goes very still and Lance congratulates himself on his insults rendering Keith speechless. Good job Lance, put the pilot in his place. A strangled noise comes inside the shower, Lance perks up.

“Hey…”  
  
“Pfft,” Keith was laughing. He ripped open the shower and Lance tells himself to not look down as he blinks at the other boys naked chest, he reaches past him for a newly opened soap, jostling Lance as he moves their arms.

“Damn straight.” Keith murmured as he closed the shower door almost all the way, “prettiest boy in this castle. _And_ the best pilot.”  
  
“Take that back! And would an ugly SOB have a princess interested in them, huh?”  
  
“You’re an idiot.” Keith retorts and almost yanks Lance into the shower.

“Watch it,” he sneers, “I don’t want to be scarred by basically showering with you.”  
  
“Too late.” He scoffs, “and get over it. One of us won’t have greasy hair at the end of this.”  
  
“No amount of soap is saving your mullet dude.” He goes to cross his arms over his chest, but remembers one hand is indisposed and groans.

They bicker for the rest of the routine, and Lance averts his eyes when Keith gets out of the water and awkwardly shimmies his pants on.  
  
They get stuck at the shirt part.

“This is why I told you not to shower.” Lance comments as they stare at the garment.

“Maybe if we just…pull apart quick like the first time?”  
  
Lance scratches his chins, “yeah. Good idea.”  
  
They rush in opposite directions, testing the alien handcuff stretchiness and end up crashing into each other in a flight of tangled limbs and bad life choices. It was not a good idea.

They ask Allura to uncuff them for a moment and rub bruises on their heads.

—————-

“King me.” Keith said evenly as Lance bit his lip in concentration.  
  
“Cheating!” He bursts out.

“Winning.” Keith reaches out and kings himself, “it’s all in the strategy. Actual strategy, not just yelling and wildly throwing around checkers.”  
  
Lance shakes his head, “redo, redo, redo.”

“This is the fifth game, and we’re not even done with this one.” The other boy points out.

“Okay, let’s play being a real cool guy: you have instantly lost for being a huge tool who wears skin-tight black shirts and sleeps with a knife in a creepy shack.”  
  
“I think that makes me cooler than a cargo pilot with a nose that could cut through paper.”  
  
They glower at one another, “alright dark eyes, why don’t you come say that a little closer?”

He leans in and he can smell the soap on him, he wants to punch him, they get up, apparently thinking the same thing.

“Put your fists up. Or don’t, I can reconfigure your face for you for free.” He growls.

“I swear to Voltron I will use this pointy nose to take out an eye.”

The start to push on another, “bring it.”

Lance gives a gigantic shove but realizes they are still attached and tumbles down after him. Lance squawks and they roll around in the commons area.

“This is ridiculous! I swear, I’ll get my lion to eat you.” He elbows him as they struggle across the floor.

“Not if mine eats you first.”  
  
They tussle and wrestle on the ground like 5 year old’s until they panting and no farther along in beating the other _or_ bonding.

“I,” Lance puffs as he holds up their shackled wrists, “want a divorce.”

“This isn’t going to get us free any quicker.” Lance glances at his fluttering eyelashes- unusually long for anyone and mouth slightly ajar, puffing air out in short bursts.  
  
“Kiss me then.” Lance says too fast to catch- even by himself.  
  
“What?”  
  
“What? I said punch me.”

He weakly taps him on the shoulder with his fist and they keep panting and staring at the ceiling.

——————

“Think of it as a sleep over.” Pidge said reasonably as they brought Lance and Keith out blankets into the main area– neither of their beds could hold more than one person so they were sleeping on the floor.

“Guys don’t have sleep overs.” Lance asserts and continues to mope.   
  
“Aw, sure they do, I used to have them all the time with my friend Kip, we stayed up late, play video games, talk about love, made each other eat hot sauce on peanut butter.” Hunk sounded wistful.

“Okay, Lance can eat the hot sauce on whatever and I’ll watch.” Keith says flatly.

“Jokes on you, I love hot sauce, in fact, I could eat ten times as much as anyone in this room as well.”  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.” Electricity sparks between them, their eyes inches apart as they share a staring contest while the rest of the room shifts from side to side awkwardly.

“Okay, enough you two,” Shiro asserts in their direction, “your fighting is proving Princess Allura right. You need to get along.”  
  
“We’re on a team.” Pidge agrees with a short nod as she pushes up her glasses.

The boys glance at one another, “we’re something alright.”  
  
“Well, don’t rip each other apart at least.” Pidge inputs.

“And _get along_.” Shiro reiterates.

Hunk turned to the other two as they leave, “you know, as a professional pilot of a huge flying lion that magics itself into a bigger lion-man-robot I think that may be the bigger thing to pull off…” Their voices trail off.

Keith quietly puts out the blankets in neat rows.

“I call the three pillows. You can have the two.” He surrounds himself with the fluffy pillows and keeps Keith in view.

“Fine.”  
  
The silence descends and Lance doesn’t like it- even between him and his rival. Keith sits next to Lance and he tries to think of going to sleep.

“My mother’s name was Allegra.”

“What?”

“My mother. I don’t remember much of her but…” Keith blinks blankly at his hands and then the ceiling.

“Okay?”

“I’m trying to share with you.” He responds heatedly.  
  
“What am I going to do with your mother’s name?” Lance pauses, “is she hot?”  
  
Keith reaches up and pulls on his hair, “alright. Well, that was a nice. I am going to go find a nice saw, it was good knowing my left hand.” He goes to get up, but Lance refuses.

Lance face settles and tries to mull over what Keith was doing, “I was going to be the best fighter pilot.”  
  
“Not this again.”  
  
“And I almost lost it when I was put on cargo.” He says with his eyes staring unseeingly in front of him.  
  
“Um, you’re welcome? I’ll be sure to drop out often.”  
  
“I’m serious, the full nelson of meltdowns.” He says with feeling.

Keith snorts as he stoops over as he tries to walk, “sure, crying would look good on you.”  
  
“Every night! See, sharing?”  
  
Keith audibly blew air out his nose and sits back down, cross-legged next to him. “My favorite color is red.”  
  
“No shit.” Lance pretends to be surprised. He pushes on his shoulder and they almost fall over. “You have to say something real.”  
  
“I like…” Keith seems to struggle, “Salmon.”  
  
“As like…a food? A kink? Come on man. More.”  
  
“Salmon isn’t enough?”   
  
“Unless it’s some sea-mermaid salmon that you had a titillating romance with I don’t think the bracelet will consider that getting closer.”

“I don’t…Mer…” Keith seemed to be struggling with something, his cheeks heating up.

“Huh?”  
  
“Mer, uh, man. I…don’t like girls.” It was some mumbling and red cheeks and Lance was having a near heart kanipshin. A silence stretches before them like a rumbling volcano set to overflow.

“Soooo, you’re gay?”

Keith blinks at him in confusion, like he didn’t quite hear him, “I’m Canadian.”

Lance bursts out into a laugh, and Keith blinks. “Oh my God.”

Lance changes his salmon metaphor into a merman and Keith flicks him in the ear in annoyance, saying ‘that wasn’t the point.’ They discuss the implications of controlling mice with your mind, and how Hunk could puke so much as one single person.

It gets very late.

“Okay, okay, but first porn video.”  
  
“Gross, no.”  
  
“I used to watch this threesome involving stealing cat figurines and a hot tub like five times in a row when I turned 14.”  
  
Keith blinked back at him, “That is disturbing and I think I’m going to block it out.”  
  
“Little Lance was relatable! I bet little Keith was a boring side of toast anyway.”  
  
“….I had a ponytail. If that’s something.”  
  
Lance’s eyes light up and he starts laughing, “perfect. Perfect! Please tell me you had pigtails at some point. You should grow it out again.” He’s giggling like he’s high on leaf water at 2 in the morning.

Keith yanks on the tether between them, “if you get a nose job maybe, sure.”  
  
“Hand job maybe.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“What? ”  
  
Keith was laughing this time, “next question then.”

Lance blinks at him, “first kiss.”  
  
Keith’s face visibly reddened again, he mumbled to himself.

“Come on, louder. No one else is here.”  
  
“You’re here,” Keith flops down and Lance is forced to follow him on to the floor.

“First kiss, first kiss.” He chants over and over.

“You first nit-wit.”  
  
“Not how the game works.”

“Now it is,” their eyes burn each other as they argue once more.

“Well… I’ve kissed, kissed tons, I am the master of the tongue game. That’s why I’m asking.” Lance says quickly and Keith’s dark eyes remain on him.

“Mmm-hmm.”  
  
“Don’t hmm me.”

“Sure.“

"I’m sure it’s nice…I mean it _is_ nice, so nice, kissing is the…bomb.” He fidgets from side to side, but Keith was hovering closer to him like a meteor caught in orbit.  
  
“Ask me again. The question.”

Lance holds his breath, “uh, what was your first kiss?”

He doesn’t know why he holds his breath, but he does and Keith leans over and whispers in his ear, Lance exhales and then reaches across from him.

He reaches and presses his mouth to his, light and shallow, it was clumsy and dry, but his heart thumped into his wrist and his brain immortalized it like a shrine to the Gods of chapped lips and angsty boys.

His mind goes blank, head pillowed, and lips pressed against someone else. His nose doesn’t even hit him.

“What was that?” He asks in the dark as they part.

“First kiss story.”

He tries to not smile, “k.”  
  
He reaches out and touches his hand, their wrists had been released a little while ago.

Keith glanced in between them, “hand holding…" He snorts, “ _gay._ ”

“Kinky.”

"Ugh.”  
  
They chuckle in the dim lights and kiss a little again.

—————-

“What did I say about not tearing each other apart?” Shiro was chastising them again the next morning.  
  
“What?” Lance asks sleepily as he put away the bedding.

“You have a bite mark on your neck.” Pidge points out.

“What?!” Lance reaches to cover up the dark mark on his throat, Keith snickered off to the side. _Ass_. “Haha,” Lance tries to play it off, “ha. Wow, fighting sure is something. KEITH plays dirty heads up…biting, you know.”  
  
A quiet descends on the room, revelation filling the space like a bible verse from a prophet.

“Gross.” Pidge comments as her nose wrinkles.

“I didn’t need to know that.” Hunk contributes as he looks off into space.  
  
Shiro sighs, “you two…” He sighs again. “You two..”

Lance looked around between them all in confusion and Keith curses. “I would have been better off with a salmon.”

Princess Allura comes in and congratulates them for bonding.


End file.
